


Shower Sex is Complicated

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Showering Dean, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, romantic sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Shower sex is both complicated and really fuck with a hunter like Dean Winchester





	

That night’s hunt had been easier than either Dean or you expected. The werewolf you had found in Montana had only been one for the last 6 months and had yet to learn how to cover its tracks very well. Dean had put it down with a silver bullet to the heart after a short chase through a wooded area while you helped the girl the werewolf had grabbed that night. She only had superficial cuts but was scared beyond belief after being snagged on her way to her car from the grocery store where she worked.

You and Dean had agreed the girl was in no shape to drive herself home so Dean dropped you off in the store parking lot where you drove the poor shaken girl home while he followed. You explained to her roommate that she had been mugged but didn’t really seem hurt. Dean had already given the young girl the ‘werewolves are real but don’t tell anyone’ speech. The girl’s roommate had taken her friend and you climbed into the front seat of the Impala that was idling at the curb.

Save for the soft classic rock sounds coming from the dash board, you rode back to your motel room in silence. It was a short drive and once inside you were thankful that Sam had stayed behind in the bunker, giving you and Dean some much needed time alone together. Dean threw his keys, watch and wallet on the bedside table not long after you both had entered your room. You walked over and sat down on the floral bed spread to take off your shoes, watching as Dean toed off his own brown leather boots, removing layers till he was in just his jeans.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower. Try and get the smell of dog off me.” You rose from your place on the bed while he talked and made your way to the yellowed and worn refrigerator in your small room.

“Okay. I’ll take one after. I’m gonna have a beer and relax a little bit.” Dean wandered over to you, watching as you opened the cold can you held, your backside resting against the counters edge, taking a sip.

Dean’s arms snaked around your waist pulling you away from the counter you had been leaning against, taking the can from your hands and placing it on the counter behind you. “Not this time. We’re alone remember?” Dean nuzzled his nose into the side of your neck as you let your free hands rest on his bare chest; a hiss escaped his lips at your cold touch before he pressed his mouth to the space just below your ear causing you to sigh. His warm hands moved to the hem of your t-shirt, gripping it in his hands, sliding it up the sides of your rib cage, a shudder ran through you as he grazed the sides of your breasts. Dean pulled away from your neck just long enough to pull your shirt over your head before bringing his sinfully full lips down on yours tasting the beer on your tongue. One of your hands fell to the back of Dean’s neck to card through his hair while the other wrapped around to grip at his firm back.

Dean’s fingers traced the skin of your back to unhook your bra, his lips traveling over the skin of your jaw, neck and collarbone as your bra fell free to rest at your feet. He made short work of your jeans popping the button and lowering the zipper, pulling your jeans down along with your panties to the floor, helping you to step out of them.

Dean stepped away from you to undo his own belt and jeans, licking his lips and tilting his head towards the bathroom signaling you to go start the shower. He watched with lust blown eyes as you made your way across the room, your heart beating frantically in your chest in anticipation. Dean gave you a quick swat on the ass as you walked passed him, a giggle escaping you. After entering the bathroom you turn the shower on and were blissfully greeted by water that warmed quickly.

A warm chest pressed to your back and a pair of strong arms wrapping around your body as you tested the temperate one last time. You peaked over your shoulder at Dean; his face was alight with a smile, your breath stolen from you for a moment. He gave you a quick kiss before releasing his hold on your waist, pulling away only to take your smaller hand in his larger one, helping you get into the shower and joining you shortly after.

Warm water washed over your scalp, hair plastering itself to your back while Dean closed the flimsy opaque shower curtain closed, blocking out the world around you. Dean’s deep green eyes settled on your wet form, watching as beads of water fell over your shoulders, down your breasts, stomach and legs getting lost on the wet floor at your feet. A breath hitching in his throat before he reached out for you pulling you flush to his chest letting the water run between you.

Your arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as his hands settled on your lower back, leaning down to lay his lips over yours, his tongue tracing your lower lip till yours fell open allowing him to explore your mouth. The two of you stood under the spray of water enjoying its warmth and each others company for awhile until you pulled yourself away to grab your shampoo on the ledge of the tub behind you, Dean snagging it from your hands before you could even open its lid.

“Turn around, let me wash your hair.” Dean said while opening the lid with a click as you turned your back to him, his long fingers massaging the glob of shampoo into your hair he squirted into his palm. Your eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the scalp massage until you felt Dean hot breath against the side of your face. “Rinse kid, before you get soap in your eyes.”

You laughed and turned to let the water wash the bubbles away. Dean took the liberty of using your shampoo on his own hair and body, rivets of soapy water running over his frame.

“You know you’re going to have to replace my shampoo after you’re done marinating in it.” You shouted over the flow of water, the last of the shampoo washing down the drain from your hair. Dean just smirked, handing back your bottle that you put back on the ledge.

While you were tempted to help Dean rub your shampoo all over his body you were more tempted in getting clean, reaching for your bottle of body wash that was behind him.

Dean had washed the soap from his skin and was looking down at you, your face level with his cock that twitched seeing you coughed before him. You gave the head of his cock a playful kiss, feather light just barely connecting with the sensitive skin. He groaned as you rose back up to apply body wash to a wash clothe you had snagged off the sink the day before, lathering it up and washing away the dirty that had been left on you by Dean.

He wrapped his arms around your middle again, pulling your back against his chest, grabbing the rag from your hands, “you don’t play fair.” He nipped at the shell of your ear, running the soapy clothe over your stomach and breasts, massaging them through the linen. You let your head fall back against his chest as he washed you, his large hands covering the expanse of your body quickly, only lingering on your inner thighs when you shuddered at the first pass.

Dean let the rag drop to the shower floor, water rinsing you clean, his mouth dropping to the juncture between your neck and shoulder, gently sucking while his arms settled back around your waist. Your own hands gripped at his forearms while pants of arousal filled your own ears.

You turned in Deans arms needing to feel his plump lips working over yours, pulling your lower lip between his teeth, one of his hands sliding down to the juncture between your legs.

Dean slipped his middle finger between your folds, slowly circling your clit a few times.

“Fuck, you’re wet.” He muttered against your mouth.

“We’re in the shower, of course I’m wet.”

Dean murmured, "Smartass" before abruptly inserting his finger into your wet center, his mouth swallowing your cry of surprise, working one finger then a second into your wetness, the pad of his thumb making lazy circles around your clit.

“Dean, more please,” you breathed as he smirked against your mouth.

“Anything for you baby.” Dean slowly withdrew his fingers and pressed your back to the far wall of the shower, pulling away from your kisses to look between the two of you as he hooked one of your legs around his waist, your hands grabbing his shoulders for support while he took a hold of his hardened shaft giving it a few strokes. Dean teased at your entrance only pressing in the tip while you mewled for him to continue. Dean sank into your wet heat slowly, a full feeling settling in your core before he started to thrust.

Dean wasn’t in a hurry, the water that was hitting his lower back was still warm and there was no one there to tell them to hurry up as his continued his languished thrusts. His fingers dug into the flesh of your thigh just below your ass as the other snaked up your body to grab at one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hot breaths coming in panting growls against the side of your face.

The angle Dean had created allowed for the head of his cock to brush over your sweet spot, your head falling back against the shower wall as the pleasure grew. Dean sped up his movements pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips back into yours; straggled cries fell from your lips until the floor underneath you became too slippery.

You slipped and had it not been for Dean’s hunter reflexes you would have fallen, his hand flying from your breast to your hip to steady you, his thrusts coming to a stop, his cock buried to the hilt inside you.

He pulled his head away to look into your eyes, “You okay?”

You nodded and gave a little hop, bringing your other leg around his waist which Dean was quick to grab a hold of.

With both of your legs around Dean’s waist it made it easier for him to concentrate on his movements, his hips pounding into yours, his pelvis brushing over your clit bringing you closer to orgasm.

Dean filled you over and over, his cock pulsating against your walls as he took possession of your mouth again. The trusts of his tongue matching his thrusts between your legs as you vision blurred and you keened against Dean’s mouth, the walls of your pussy contracting around his hardened length pulling his own orgasm from him. His hips stuttered against yours before stilling.

He remained buried inside you while you both recovered, his forehead pressed to your as you breathed each others air. Dean pulled his softening cock out, his cum running down the inside of your legs as he lowered them back down to the floor. He turned to snag the rug his dropped to the floor and washed you clean again just in time for the water to start running cold.

Dean shut the water off, pulled back the curtain to reach for the two fluffy towels hanging on a bar next to the shower. He wrapped one around you, tucking the end into the top like he always saw you do and wrapped the other around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Dean offered you his hand again as you stepped out, your feet almost going out from under you again on the slick bathroom floor.

Dean caught you again, “come on kid, lets get you out of here before you hurt yourself.” He scooped you up and carried you out of the bathroom to dump you onto the bed with a giggle. You kicked the scratchy floral bedspread off the bed as Dean dropped his damp towel to the floor, plopping down on the bed next to you.

You snuggled up to him still in your towel, your hair getting your pillow wet. “I never knew shower sex could be so complicated. Thanks for not letting me fall.”

Dean laughed low in his throat, “it’s only complicated with the uncoordinated babe. Besides I’d never let you fall, you would have broke my dick. I need my dick.”

You laughed and grabbed for the edge of your towel to pull it off, throwing it to the floor and grabbing the sheet to cover the two of you. Dean reached for the TV remote on his bedside and turned it on, channel surfing before stopping on an old black and white western. The two of you watching till you both feel asleep curled around one another.


End file.
